


Symbiotic Ties

by CrimsonLion



Category: Venom (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Agony Symbiote (marvel) is a Tease, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, How Do I Tag, I feel like if Izuku gets a symbiote, It's a minor thing but, It's only fair, Like Host Like Symbiote, Midoriya Izuku has the Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, One Shot, Otherwise she's chill, Protective Ant-Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), She will BREAK you if you hurt Eri, She's a lowkey Izuocha shipper tho, So I mean... it's not like it's hard to be a tease in that regard, So does everyone else, So..., The bird boy should at least get a more powerful quirk, Tokoyami Fumikage Has One for All Quirk, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Dork, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLion/pseuds/CrimsonLion
Summary: Izuku is a late bloomer. Venom is his Quirk. Naturally, that can’t be taken at face value.What’s more surprising is when the two of them discover that they may not be the odd ones out anymore.





	Symbiotic Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Other Writers: *Post Halloween Fics Late At Night To Be Edgy and/or Mysterious*  
Me; *Post Halloween Fics subjectively late because (say it with me now) PROCRASTINATION SUCKS!!!*
> 
> Okay, enough of my personal issues, enjoy the fic. Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**[Location: Kamino Ward]**

**[Relative Time: Past, Nightfall]**

**[Notable Occurrences: Currently the Kamino Ward Incident]**

_ Rubble and razor winds sliced across the landscape. _

_ On the ground before a crater, All Might stood helpless, reduced to his true form. Above him, his lifelong nemesis, All for One, soared above him, his right arm mutated into a destructive lance of power. The result of the ultimate combination of Quirks. Gritting his teeth, All Might brought his arm up, expanding it as yellow lightning sparked around it. All for One cackled, taunting All Might before charging towards him. _

_ Their attacks clashed, rupturing the ground at All Might's feet. _

_ The fumes in All Might were beginning to snuff out, but the Number One Hero refused to yield, standing firm against All for One. "You're still fighting back?" the Symbol of Fear remarked, "Impressive… but your stubbornness won't save you in this ba-!"  _ ***CRASH!!!*** _ The two mortal enemies were briefly distracted from their death match by the sound of something escaping from the Nomu factory.  _ Odd,  _ All for One mused _ , I didn't send for reinforcements…  _ Before he could ponder it any further, a blur of dark red lashed out at the villain. _

_ All for One was sent flying, tumbling helplessly in the air before he realigned himself with Air Walk. He quickly set his sights back on All Might's location. Not many people could match All for One or even All Might in terms of raw muscle. And the culprit in question was standing alongside the big suited buffon, who was still crackling with what was left of his quirk. All for One could see how the interloper could land a hit like that. _

_ For starters, they didn't exactly look like a person. _

_ Their height and muscularity were reminiscent of All Might himself. Dark red tendon-like structures covered every inch of his body. Claws pierced from his fingertips and feet. His jaw was open, revealing a slithery tongue and stylized fangs. White splotches covered where the eyes would be. The intruder also gave off an…  _ unsettling  _ aura, like someone who wasn't all there. All for One calmly landed back onto solid ground, ready to confront the intruder with Air Cannon. "And who are you supposed to be?" the villain asked casually. _

_ The interloper shivered, tentacle-like tendrils shooting from its back; " _ ** _We… are HYBRID!!!_ ** _ " _

* * *

**[Location: Heights Alliance Dorms]**

**[Relative Time: Present, Nightfall]**

**[Notable Occurrences: Sometime After The UA Cultural Festival]**

Izuku shot up from bed in a cold sweat.

That nightmare… he hadn't had it in a while. Not since the License Exam, at least. With everything else going on, his second fight with Kacchan, the Shie Hassaikai, and the Cultural Festival a few days ago, his mind had been plenty occupied. Of course he couldn’t have that luxury forever. He sighed, throwing the covers off of his body. He sat up straight, trying to recollect himself and get the drowsiness out of his system. He looked at his clock;  **12:00 a.m.**

Well, if  _ that _ wasn’t ominous…

“ _ You can’t sleep, either? _ ” a raspy voice rang inside his head. Izuku watched as a small sliver black protruded from his arm, twisting up from his wrist as the mystery substance began to condense, turning the tip into what looked like a dumpling with white splotches for eyes. “ _ Yeah. You holding up, Venom? _ ” he asked his symbiotic partner. The symbiote’s “eyes” drooped a bit. “ _ Not really… _ ” he murmured, “ _ I still flashback to it sometimes… _ ”

Izuku nodded in understanding; he would flash back, too.

Seeing as they wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon, Izuku tossed the covers off of him, slipping on his All Might slippers. Venom's small form expanded, wrapping around Izuku as a robe. Izuku mentally thanked the symbiote, letting out a yawn. " _ Chocolate milk? _ " the symbiote asked, almost hopefully. Even if Venom could just subsist on the nutrients Izuku got, he somehow had a strange fixation on chocolate.

" _ Yeah, _ " Izuku agreed, " _ Chocolate milk… and maybe a brownie I saved… _ "

The symbiote cheered; Izuku cracked a small smile. Venom may be the last of his kind, but he had to remember that for all intents and purposes, he was just another kid. They walked towards the door, but before they could reach the knob, * _ knock knock knock _ *. " ** _..._ ** " Izuku and his symbiote paused; who would be up at this hour? " _ Are they dangerous? _ " Izuku asked his symbiote. " _ ...no, _ " Venom answered, " _ One of them is a friend, but… I can't recognize the other. They feel familiar though… _ " That was good enough for Izuku.

He turned the knob and pulled the door back, coming face to face with nothing.

He blinked, before realising that there were people shorter than him. He turned his head down, hoping to whatever deity above that it wasn't a certain grape-haired kid. To his surprise, it was Eri, her ruby colored eyes staring expectantly at his deep emerald. To his greater surprise, someone else was with Eri in front of his door. She looked like an exact carbon copy of Eri, except her hair was black, her eyes were green, her horn was paler, and her expression was completely neutral.

"Host of Venom," she spoke, voice half normal and half warbly.

Izuku gawked at the second Eri. The string on his robe undid itself, one of the ends forming into Venom's dumpling head form. He eyed the second Eri, whose gaze followed the ebony symbiote with a mask of stone. Venom's eyes widened slightly. "...a...another?" the symbiote sputtered, not believing what it was seeing. "B-but I thought-" The second Eri raised her hand, silencing the symbiote. "I am no illusion, Venom. You and your host can be sure of that," she assured the boy and his symbiote, though neither looked entirely at ease.

"Come," the second Eri beckoned, dragging the original Eri along with her, "We can make proper introductions in the common room with the others."  _ Others? _

* * *

Izuku was officially on a mental overload.

Once the second Eri (who eventually introduced herself as "Annie" for the time being) walked him and Eri to the common room, he was met with a peculiar sight. Ochako and Tenya were in the room, too, as well as Tsuyu, Shoto, Momo, Kyoka, Mezo, Denki, Eijiro, and… Mei, for whatever reason. "Have a seat, Host of Venom," Annie insisted, patting to an open spot on the couch. Izuku took the seat hesitantly, eyeing everyone else in the room who were apparently just as nervous as he was. Annie cleared her throat.

"Well, it appears everyone has been gathered. I shall call this meeting of the Klyntar to order."

_ Klyntar _ . Izuku had heard this name before. It was Venom's species… well, former species. Venom apparently survived a cataclysmic event which wiped out the Klyntar on their home planet, leaving him as the last survivor to float aimlessly in space for millennia… before his containment pod finally crashed into Earth and Venom bonded with Izuku- Wait, that was a story for another time. He had to figure out why Annie was calling for a meeting of the Klyntar. Sure, it was likely that she was a symbiote (though how she took such a flawless human for was concerning), but why would she bring everyone… else…

Dear God, did everyone else have a symbiote on them!?

"Midoriya," Shoto called out, "You're mumbling again." Izuku swatted a hand over his mouth in realization, before muttering out several apologies. "If you're finished, Midoriya," Annie interrupted in monotone (though Eri for some reason looked amused), "I think some explanations are in order. To answer your question: yes. Every person currently in this room is bonded with a symbiote." Izuku blinked, Venom mimicking him on his shoulder.

"One sec…" he told his friends, standing up, "I'm gonna need chocolate for this…"

Upon returning to the common room after his visit to the kitchen, he passed out all the chocolate snacks he could find in the fridge and pantry to his friends. He could have sworn Annie's eyes lit up the slightest bit when he offered her a brownie. Her expression quickly returned to neutrality, however, but at least she bowed her head in thanks. Once everyone was settled, Izuku spoke up. "So… how exactly did this happen?" he asked.

"Sometime after Kamino," Momo answered, "We think it was caused by…  _ whatever _ the villains did to you after you were kidnapped at the Training Camp."

Izuku grimaced; he remembered that catastrophe all too well. After narrowly taking down Muscular and…  _ them _ , Izuku tried to get Katsuki safely back to camp, but surprise, the villains ended up capturing him AND Izuku, who had blindly rushed in. He didn't know what they did with Katsuki, but apparently since Venom was a special quirk, Izuku was subjected to being in All for One's presence.  _ Yay… _ It only got worse when All for One couldn't take away Venom, thus subjecting Izuku and his symbiote to… questionable experimentation.

It was horrifying enough to warrant being suppressed.

Of course, on the day of the Hideout raid, something in Venom finally snapped. They ended up becoming a new symbiote, Hybrid, and with their newfound power they wrecked All for One within an inch of his life. Not that Izuku could remember; while he was Hybrid, his head felt full of static. His vision was all but gone during the ordeal, and his ears were swarmed in a cacophony of voices. By the time Izuku could function, he was in a hospital bed, his time as Hybrid a blur.

...was that what created these new symbiotes?

"I suppose I should start first," offered Shoto. "That's probably for the best," Annie agreed, Eri snuggling into her shoulder, "Your symbiote is the one Izuku should be the most familiar with." Wait, what did that mean? Shoto sighed, creaking his neck.

"Well, I suppose I should get this over with…"

* * *

**[Location: Heights Alliance Dorms]**

**[Relative Time: Past, Evening]**

**[Notable Occurrences: Dorm Move In Day]**

_ There was only one thing on Shoto's mind as he headed back to his dorm: sleep. _

_ Viewing everyone else's dorms was alright, but it was also kinda boring. Plus, without his old man to bark at him from sundown to sunrise, Shoto could finally catch up on some much needed sleep. At least, that was the plan. A plan that was about to be ruined by the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. "Todoroki!" a familiar voice called out, "Thank goodness I found yo-!" _

_ Shoto shot a glacier from his right side, encasing the intruder's body halfway in a frozen tomb. _

_ Izuku's agonized face stared back at him. "T-todoroki…" he whimpered, betrayed, "...w-why?" "You're not Midoriya," Shoto replied coolly, "I could tell as much. You might have fooled back at camp, but you can't fool me anymore Fakedoriya…" Fakedoriya scoffed, his frozen arm shapeshifting into a blade to free him from his icy prison. _

_ "Fakedoriya?" the doppelganger gaped, "The name's  _ **Carnage** _ , ya jerk!" _

_ Carnage's form began to morph ever so slightly. His frizzy green hair slowly turned red at the tips, fading to black at the roots. He gained a long thin scar over his nose and under his eyes, which had turned blazing red as well. His physique buffed up a bit, while his attire morphed into a ripped leather jacket and torn jeans, accompanied by big red shoes mimicking Izuku's style. Carnage looked pleased; "That's more like it. Didn't expect you to figure me out so easily, though…" _

_ Shoto raised an eyebrow; "You were trying to hard." _

_ Carnage shrugged. "Figures," he grumbled, crossing his arms, "So, how's life been?" Shoto stared at the symbiote for a moment. "You mean besides nearly killing a student and a teacher, joining the League of Villains, and getting Midoriya kidnapped?" he announced deadpan. Carnage's disposition faltered. "H-hey! Everyone makes mistakes…" he pouted in protest. _

_ "Midoriya's mistakes only hurt himself; your mistakes nearly broke hero society," Shoto retorted. _

_ "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE HERO SOCIETY TREATED HIM ANY BETTER!!!" Carnage snapped, his disguise almost dropping as his face stretched to unnatural levels, the pigmentation on his skin growing red. Shoto leaned back, eyes widening ever so slightly in fear. Carnage caught himself, quickly reverting back to his disguised form. He looked to the side awkwardly before mentally deflating. "This wasn't how the apology was supposed to go…" he muttered, hands running through his hair. _

_ This got Shoto's attention even more; "Apology?" _

_ Carnage risked a glance back at Shoto. "Yeah…" he admitted, "After all the shit I put Izuku and Venom through, I figured I owed them that much, but…" The symbiote was poking his fingers together, his lips puffed out. "I chickened out," he grumbled, "So, I thought I'd head to the next best thing: you." "Me?" Shoto asked, perplexed, "Why me?" At this Carnage put a hand on his chin in mock curiosity. _

_ "Hmmm, let's see here. We've both suffered at the hands of pyro-megalomaniacs, we've both proceeded to make shitty decisions because of our suffering, we both still clearly have issues-" _

_ "Okay, stopping you right there," Shoto interrupted, feeling a headache building up in his forehead. "Even if I believed what you said, what would do?" "Form a bond with you," Carnage announced without missing a beat. Shoto's eyes went comically wide. "A… a bond?" he stuttered. "Yes," Carnage replied simply, "I mean, I'm pretty sure I can do what Venom can…" "But aren't you weak to fire?" _

_ "I can build up an immunity, Todoroki," Carnage deadpanned. _

_ Shoto sighed; "Alright. You want to form a bond with me? Why not, oh I don't know,  _ ** _literally ANYONE else_ ** _ !?" "The rest of 1-A is too cheery, Bakaho's an asshole, and I've already fucked Izuku over way too many times. It's a process of elimination." Shoto felt helpless; he was essentially losing an argument to a sentient sludge pile. Though to be fair, that would also be an insult to Venom… He sighed in defeat; "Okay. But after we do this whole bonding thing, I am going to SLEEP." Carnage's eyes glowed with delight, and his form shifted. _

_ As Shoto was about to be swallowed whole by a mass of red and black, there was only one thing on his mind: at least Endeavor wouldn’t torment him in the afterlife. _

* * *

“...of course, I didn’t actually die, and he’s been here ever since,” Shoto finished.

Izuku was desperately trying to not bolt out of his seat. He’d already done it the first time Carnage revealed himself to the group, which resulted in him tumbling over the couch with Venom instinctively hissing. It was still weird, seeing the red and black dumpling form of Carnage perched on Shoto’s shoulder. Even if he had no mouth at the moment, Izuku could have sworn the symbiote was giving a smug grin to the entire affair.

Typical.

* * *

**[Location: Takoba National Stadium]**

**[Relative Time: Past, Afternoon]**

**[Notable Occurrences: Provisional License Exam]**

_ Tsuyu could feel her eyelids growing heavy. _

_ “Asui?” Mezo gasped in shock as she fell to the floor, a weak “Ribbit... “ on her lips. A few minutes into their exam, and their opponents (whoever they were) had effectively taken out Kyoka’s equipment, sealed off the windows, cranked the A/C colder by the second, and were currently welding one of the doors shut. Momo grimaced; this plan… it was thought out very carefully. Kyoka felt her left ear, flinching when she made contact with it. _

_ “ _ Good lord, this won’t do at all… _ ” What? _

_ Kyoka suddenly felt a buzzing on her side as something red and yellow shot up from her shoulder, wrapping itself around her damaged ear. Momo and Mezo gasped, taking a step back at the sight. The Creation girl’s skin glowed a familiar pink and blue hue, indicating that she was about to make something. “W-wait!” Kyoka exclaimed, holding out her hand in a Stop gesture. Why was she…? She felt the slime thing releasing her ear, the buzzing subsiding as the red and yellow mass receded back into her shoulder. _

_ Kyoka touched her ear… it wasn’t injured. _

_ “R...ribbit?” Mezo felt a shiver up his spine; wasn’t Tsuyu supposed to be hibernating? He looked down in his arms. Surely enough, the frog girl was starting to open her eyes again… and something green was covering up her body- “ASUI!” Kyoka yelled when she saw the mystery substance, preparing to aim her jacks when “ _ Slow your role, sister!  ** _Raze_ ** is just looking out for your froggie friend over there! _ ” _

_ Kyoka froze, slowly turning her head to the side. _

_ Surely enough, a red and yellow dumpling protruding from tendril on her shoulder was staring directly at her. The creature’s milky white eyes did nothing to appease Kyoka, who was no the brink of losing her mind, Their eyes squinted. Was it… smiling without a mouth. “ _ Relax! We’re not gonna hurt ya! _ ” the thing(?) assured her. Kyoka could only blink back in confusion while Tsuyu got back on her feet, everything below her neck now covered in the green substance. _

_ Mezo and Momo were horrified at the sight before them. _

W-what is this?_, Momo panicked inside the confines of her head,_ t-those things… they came out of nowhere! But why Jiro? Or Asui? And why do they look a bit like… like…! **Midoriya’s quirk?** _“Eep!” Momo squeaked, putting her hands over her mouth immediately afterward. The voice in her head’s laughter only added to her embarrassment. “Wh-wh-who… a-are you?” she whimpered, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be a hero in training. To make matters worse, a black tendril began to form out of Momo’s shoulder._

_ The resulting dumpling at the end looked a bit like Izuku’s Venom, but… was it mimicking her ponytail? _

_“_It’s honestly not a bad fashion choice,_” the Venom look-alike replied to Momo’s unasked question. Momo could only stare with wide eyes. Venom’s look-alike sighed. “_Look, I get that you’re confused, Momo, but we don’t have the time. Raze just got done warming up Asui, **_Scream_** is about to shock Jiro out of her catatonic, and I’m certain **_Lasher_** will show up any minute now-_” Mezo screamed in horror as his multitude of arms were joined by multitudes of swamp green tentacles. “_Bingo. Look, we’re here to help you guys. You’re all our hosts. So do you want to pass this exam or not?”

_ Forget the exam; Momo didn’t even know what  _ planet  _ she was on anymore! _

* * *

“...our symbiotes did manage to help us get past our opponents, so it all worked out, I suppose,” Momo concluded.

At this point, the symbiotes in question had decided to make themselves known. Raze was in her dumpling form, placing herself on top of Tsuyu’s head, to the frog girl’s delight, if her soft ribbiting was any indication. Lasher was currently messing with Mezo, spawning his trademark tentacles anytime Mezo wasn’t looking. Scream was doing… something on Kyoka’s arm, morphing into a perfect replica of her capture gear, though the yellow in her color-scheme had been replaced with purple.

Then there was Momo’s symbiote…  ** _Mania_ ** .

“Greetings,” she stated simply, eyeing Venom with some form of hesitance, “...I’m honestly quite surprised that we look so similar.” Venom could only nod dumbly, Izuku following his example (or was it the other way around?). Venom was still trying to comprehend the fact that he wasn’t the only symbiote around anymore. As for Izuku, he was trying to figure out how these symbiotes even got here in the first place. Carnage was a byproduct of Izuku’s repressed/ignored emotions, sure, but what about the others? Could Venom even reproduce!?

...well, he was technically gender neutral, and asexual reproduction was a thing...

* * *

**[Location: UA Support Course Laboratory]**

**[Relative Time: Past, Late Afternoon]**

**[Notable Occurrences: Shortly After The Provisional License Exam]**

_ “Hatsume! Stop this madness at once!” “Never, Engine Boy!” _

_ Curse Tenya’s by the book nature. Even after his admittably tiresome experience with the Provisional License Exam, he still had to make sure that UA’s reputation was untarnished. Naturally, this included checking in on more than just his classmates, but unfortunately today fate decided to guide him to… “I’ve been working on this baby for WEEKS, and you still haven’t thanked me for improving your armor!” “You almost broke my SPINE, Hatsume!” “Crybaby!” _

_ This had to stop; Mei would blow up half of the campus at this rate! _

_ “Oh wait, I forgot about my other baby!” Mei gasped, carefully setting down the gauntlet she had been working on and leaping into a pile of spare parts and half completed machines. Tenya shielded his eyes as a wave of nuts, bolts, and gears were thrown out of the pile. Mei eventually found what she was looking for, triumphantly holding up a small metal box with a cartoony coil and a red bulb at the end. She quickly set back to work on a nearby table, screwing and pounding things into her piece of work a bit faster than necessary. At this rate it was gonna- _

**BOOOO** -shwiiip!

_ Tenya was confused when instead of a disappointing but unsurprising explosion, he heard what sounded like… a vacuum? He quickly turned around, and his glasses cracked at the sight. Mei had her arms out in front of her to protect herself from the blast, but it was apparently contained… by Mei’s gauntlet. Only the gauntlet was purple instead of silver like it originally was, and like something out of an eldritch horror novel, it had strands of purple goop all over the place, suspending it in midair. _

_ “Huh...didn’t remember adding a slime dispenser function…” Mei muttered to herself. _

_ The gauntlet twitched upon hearing Mei’s voice. Its tethers suddenly came undone, causing it to briefly drop before they shot out at Mei. Mei’s arm, to be specific. Tenya rushed over on the brink of panic, grabbing the possessed gauntlet and attempting to yank it off. Possessed gauntlet didn’t like that, if the several dozen tentacles of goop and metal it shot out at him were any given indication. _

_ As if things couldn’t get any weirder,  _ Tenya  _ started producing tentacles. _

_ They were dark red in comparison to the gauntlet’s purple, lashing out against Tenya’s attacker. They whipped at each other for a moment, before abruptly stopping. It was like the mysterious entities were eyeing each other… if they had eyes. After a considerable amount of time had passed, both tentacles receded. The purple ones buried themselves back into Mei’s gauntlet, while the dark red one’s condensed into a singular tendril with a… blocky dumpling at the tip? _

_ “‘ _ Sup, _ ” the angular dumpling greeted,  _ “Call me  **Toxin** .”

* * *

“Best. Baby. EVER!!!” Mei squealed.

Tenya looked exasperated, his symbiote patting his shoulder with a small appendage he produced. Meanwhile, Mei was brandishing a new version of her headgear, carrying the usual steampunk theme but sporting an odd… purple coloration… Izuku didn't even flinch as the headgear proceeded to grow eyes and  _ wink at him _ . " ** _Scorn_ ** !" Mei chided with little bite in her voice, "Don't tease the slime boy!" Yup, Izuku was done. So very very  _ veeeery _ done. Wait a minute…

"How did you get your symbiote, Kaminari?"

The electric blond pipped at his name. "Oh, you mean  ** _Phage_ ** ?" he clarified, pointing to the yellow dumpling hovering above his head. "Not much of a story there, to be honest. So I was standing there in the middle of the night, chocolate milk on my titties, when this guy," Denki pauses to point at Phage, "Comes out of nowhere and proceeds to lick it all off! Naturally I panic, like you do, and then-" As if on cue, Phage screamed out a " **BLEEEEH!** " causing Denki to panic and…

Izuku face palmed as Denki went "Whey" mode while Kyoka and Scream laughed at his misfortune.

* * *

**[Location: Shie Hassaikai Compound]**

**[Relative Time: Past, Noon]**

**[Notable Occurrences: Currently The Yakuza Raid]**

_ Eijiro was panicking. _

_ He was freezing up again! And Fat was taking the hits for him! He couldn't do this again, not like middle school! He had to fight, but that was kinda difficult when the barrier guy and the insane man calling himself Rappa were knocking them down at every turn. His Unbreakable form was about to shatter- " _ Need some help?"  _ In any other situation, Eijiro would have questioned why there was a voice talking inside his head. However, being the manly and stubborn teen that he is, this is what Eijiro said instead: _

_ "I'M GONNA NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!!" _

_ The effect was instantaneous. Eijiro found himself wrapped in some sort of… malleable mystery goop. Once it settled, Eijiro felt his stamina build back up, as well as his senses… just in time to see Rappa about to deck him again.  _ ** _*BASH!*_ ** _ “...the hell?” Rappa grunted. The little punk was strong, but that last hit should have reduced him to a bloody pul- Why was his fist moving? _

_ Eijiro gave Rappa a savage grin; “ _ **Our turn.** _ ” _

* * *

“One swing later, and those Yakuza were out cold!” Eijiro proudly declared.

At this point, Eijiro had opted to fully cover himself with his symbiote: it was primarily silver, but it had some red splotches spread throughout, as well. The symbiote peeled itself off of Eijiro, reducing itself into a dumpling form. “Hah hah!  ** _Riot_ ** is the coolest!” Eijiro laughed, fist-bumping his symbiote, “So manly!”  _ Ah, there it is _ , the rest of the group thought.  _ I want to sleep _ , Izuku and Shoto thought.

_ I wonder if Eri would like some apples… _ , thought Annie.

* * *

**[Location: Heights Alliance Dorms]**

**[Relative Time: Past, Evening]**

**[Notable Occurrences: A Few Days Before The Pre-Yakuza Raid Meeting]**

_ The mass of pink slithered stealthily down the halls of the dormitory. _

_ Their target? The object of their predecesor’s affections. Well, the predecesor’s host’s affections. The pink blob tried not to think about it too hard; they were pretty sure the boy in question would be blushing if he knew what they were about to do. But it had been boring! Hiding on the UA Campus, barely avoiding watchful eyes. Some of their siblings had already gotten new hosts; they didn’t want to be left behind-! _

_ Ah, they were here. _

_ As quiet as could be, the symbiote slipped between the cracks of her target’s room. They crept silently towards the bed, rising above it to get a good look at their new host. Oh, no wonder their predecesor’s host liked her, she was a cutie! No, none of that, focus. He’ll need all the help he can get, and ogling the object of his affections would offer him none of that. Though that wasn’t to say that they couldn’t have a bit of fun first. _

_ The blob tried to suppress a giggle as they changed form. _

_ Ochako was having a really good dream. The first one she had in awhile, considering that internships often led to dreamless sleep. So why was someone waking her up now!? “Uraraka?” Oh, wait. That was… “Nnn. Deku…?” she mumbled, trying to sit up on her bed. For some reason, Izuku was on the bed, kneeling expectantly. “What are- *yawn* ...what’re you doin’ here?” she asked sleepily, her Kansai dialect slipping through. _

_ Then Izuku proceeded to hug her. _

_ “Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled cutely. Since she was completely awake yet, Ochako merely hummed in agreement, returning the hug and petting his glorious bed head affectionately. “‘Sokay, Deku,” she comforted, “I’m here.” Izuku sat up from the hug, putting his hands on Ochako’s shoulders. “I really like you, Ochako,” he whispered, causing the girl’s blush to increase. “...I really like you too, Deku,” Ochako replied. Izuku began to lead in, Ochako following his lead. Maybe she was still dreaming… _

_ Izuku stopped leaning about halfway… and then he started to laugh. _

_ Ochako blinked in confusion; why was her best friend laughing. Did she do something funny? Did she do something  _ wrong _ ? Things only got weirder when Izuku started… changing. His messy green curls began to turn into a feminine pink bob. His eyes grew more feminine and pink as well, while his freckles condensed into a quasi-permanent blush on each cheek. His chest ballooned underneath his nightwear, and his voice started to shift into… hers!? _

_ Before she knew it, Ochako Uraraka was staring at a near perfect carbon copy of herself. _

_ Something about her appearance rubbed Ochako the wrong way. It reminded her of… “Toga!” she exclaimed, though her doppleganger didn’t reply due to her still present laughter. Mayb that was why she wasn’t prepared for Ochako pinning her down with her trademark Gunhead Martial Arts. Even if she was now slightly in pain, her duplicated continued laughing. _

_ “Oh my-heheh… oh my-HAHAHAH- You REALLY like him, don’tcha!?” _

_ Ochako’s blush reached atomic levels. She tried sputtering out a counter, to no avail. Her duplicate continued laughing. “Dear God, you two are adorable!” her duplicate shrieked in between laughs. “It’s just so cute the way you two act around one another… talk about a friendship. More than a friendship! If only one of you wasn’t so dense and the other wasn’t so shy! Maybe then we could stop this cycle of-” _

* * *

“- ** _AGONY!!!_ ** ” Ochako howled as she tried to strangle her symbiote.

Izuku had mentally tuned out of that origin story <strike>(something about the way Ochako’s eyes glimmered)</strike>, when he turned his attention back to Annie. He had heard everyone else’s symbiote stories so far… except for hers. Eri had fallen asleep at this point, resting in Annie’s lap while the symbiote looked over her affectionately. Her expression was still neutral, but something in her eyes was… soft. Kind, even.

Her green eyes met Izuku’s own.

Annie sighed as she continued to delicately comb her hand through Eri’s hair. “...I suppose it is my turn,” she stated simply. Izuku nodded, and the rest of his classmates settled down. Annie looked to the side in deep thought. “I… I will admit that my existence is somewhat… ironic. For starters, I was the last symbiote to leave after… after the episode at Kamino. I stayed the longest, too. It wasn’t until… you first met Eri that I…” she paused, and though her expression never wavered, Annie recomposed herself. “I suppose my name reflects my irony. It wasn’t as cutesy until Eri gave me a second one.”

“You see, my original name… is  ** _Anti-Venom_ ** .”

* * *

**[Location: Shie Hassaikai Compound]**

**[Relative Time: Past, Evening]**

**[Notable Occurrences: Some Time After Meeting Deku]**

_ Eri’s cries went unheard as she wept in her bed. _

_ She was alone. Overhaul was done with her for the day, and her caretaker had decided to leave her be. That left her in the confines of her room, alone and uncared for, cold in spite of how much she tried to wrap herself in her blankets. Cold. She wanted to be warm. Warm, like the way the hero…  _ Deku _ … held her. He would come back, right? He would find her, he would save her, right? Tears began to fall down her cheeks as the fear of the impossible began to grow. _

_ “Of course he’ll come back.” _

_ Eri stopped shivering with her cries, as a hand reached out, lifting her face by the cheek. She was staring face to face with another little girl. She looked just like her too… but her hair was dark. Her horn was more pale. Her eyes… they reminded her of Deku. She didn’t look sad, though. She didn’t look… well, like she felt anything. But… she was different from Overhaul, somehow. _

_ There was no malice behind her neutrality. _

_ The mystery girl began to wipe away Eri’s tears. She had done the right thing, stowing away to her prison. Izuku wouldn’t know just yet, but somehow, they- no,  _ she- _ knew she had to be here. Knew she had to protect Eri. Knew she had to give back her hope. “I know Deku,” the mystery girl told Eri, “And when he sees someone in trouble… he never gives up to bring them out of it.” Eri’s tears threatened to resurface as her face scrunched up. _

_ “W...why? W-who are you?” Eri whimpered. _

_ The mystery girl pulled Eri in for a hug, rubbing her back in comforting circular motions. She could feel Eri’s tears running down her shoulder, her soft sniffles accompanying the action. “I’m a friend, Eri,” the mystery girl answered, “You needed one a long time ago.” Eri continued to cry on the girl’s shoulder, but her tears of sadness soon turned into tears of relief. “T...t-thank you” she sobbed, returning the hug. _

_ ...the mystery girl hugged tighter. _

* * *

“She’s not alone anymore,” Annie thought, “and now, neither are you.”

Izuku stared at Annie for a moment. He stared at all of his friends. All of their symbiotes. His eyes began to glimmer as moisture began to develop. Venom’s eyes also began to lose what solidity they had. “D-deku?” Ochako asked worriedly. “S-sorry…” Izuku apologized, rubbing his eyes. “I just… I’ve never understood what it was like… belonging somewhere, I mean.” “Me, neither,” Venom croaked, hsi voice filled with tears.

“Even after UA, I still felt a bit… offset, but- but now…”

Izuku felt the breath escape his lungs as Ochako (or was it Agony? Who knew?) tackled the boy into a hug. Followed by Tenya. And Tsuyu. And Shoto. And the rest of them. Soon they were all smothered in one big hug pile, laughing and crying. Off to the side, Annie observed them, a small smile on her face. The same smile she learned from Eri… who learned it from Izuku. The moment was ended prematurely when Fumikage walked in, carrying a bitten apple. He saw everything. “What a mad banquet of darkness,” he grumbled.

Before the night was over, the group learned two things: Izuku’s “quirk” would be quite a handful, but they’d be ready…

...and Fumikage’s second quirk (_One for All_) was somehow just as weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i'm satisfied with how this fic turned out.  
Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
-CrimsonLion (31 October 2019 [Halloween])


End file.
